the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Mini Movies)
The Dead Stories Spin-Off Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Universe. It follows the stories of multiple survivors whom have all either appeared or are going to appear in one of the other series of The Walking Dead and is released in the form of one episode length stories that feature the character's backstory or extra stories that have yet been shown. Categories |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory - Flight 462 When a group of passengers board a commercial airplane, the last thing any of them expect is for a apocalyptic outbreak to begin which causes them to be stuck flying in the air when Los Angeles's power goes out. However this turns out to be the least of their problems when one of the passengers turns out to be infected and reanimates, putting the lives of all the on board passengers in jeopardy as they try to land safely. Backstory - Chase Chase is a survivor of the outbreak whom is trying to make his way across country in order to find his missing sister but when he and his friend Harris come to arrive at a Self Storage Facility, Chase finds his life changing as he loses his company and he is betrayed by someone whom he fought he could work with, having to fight through the undead in order to save his own life as well as an innocent woman's and put a stop to B.J.'s plans. Backstory - Dr. Stevens With the outbreak causing the world around them to fall apart, Dr Stevens and his crew must find their way out of Atlanta, making attempts to move to the countryside and away from the undead overrun cities. However, once outside of Atlanta, the crew come to learn that the dangers have followed them out into the countryside as they attempt to cross the countryside in order to get to Abbie's cousin through the swarms of the undead. Backstory - Rosita Espinosa Rosita Espinosa finds herself to be one of the survivors whom are fortunate enough to have barely survived through the apocalypse thus far but when a soldier arrives to the location of Rosita and her group, she finds herself going down a new path in order to try and save the world. However, before she leaves on the truck, she must make an effort to save her group whom are being surrounded by a herd of undead that also arrived. Backstory - Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria is a peaceful community that is determined to become a safe sanctuary amidst the apocalypse but with regular undead swarms attacking their walls and the sudden arrival of a threatening rival group, Douglas Monroe realizes that their home will not stand without more people, forcing him to send out his two best scouts in an effort to find more people which leads to Aaron and Eric having an fateful encounter with Rick's group. Backstory - The Saviors (Part 1) Under the leadership of Negan, the Saviors are trying to create themselves a fully functional sanctuary but with little supplies to build their fences and frequent attacks from the undead, groups of Saviors have to split from main base in a desperate effort to find anything of use which leads to Dwight and his small group having a fateful encounter with a group that has some past with Woodbury, making Dwight question his own morals. Backstory - The Saviors (Part 2) With their supplies still low, the Saviors are beginning to reach a breaking point of being unable to defend themselves properly and with more groups of people becoming a threat to them they find themselves backed into a corner and left with one thing to do, to take the fight to their enemies. However a fateful meeting with "Jesus" also brings the Saviors just the opportunity they need in order to build themselves a sanctuary. Backstory - Mirabelle Mirabelle had left her home of Birmingham while on a camping trip with her friends when the outbreak begun. At first neither she nor her friends truly realized what was going on but they soon learned when tragedy after tragedy struck, the group losing members to the undead over the time of their journey as they were forced to fight other people in order to survive. However, just as all her hope is gone, Mirabelle finds her way to safety. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story - The Alien Jeffrey Grimes, the younger brother of Rick Grimes, has found himself stuck in Spain as the outbreak begins and is desperate to return home to America in order to reunite with his family. Avoiding the undead to the best of his ability, Jeffrey finds himself running into a woman, Claudia, who also wants to leave for America which leads to the two survivors teaming up in an attempt to escape from the overrun city and get to the safe water. Extra Story - A Larger World Ethan is placed in charge of leading a small group of his friends on a supply run which is going very excellent until a group of Saviors arrive to collect from Hilltop, the situation only worsening when Ethan's group refuse to hand over the supplies, losing one of their members before they are taken back to sanctuary where Negan decides their fate which in turn results in a fateful encounter between Rick's group and Hilltop to later happen. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory - Flight 462 Flight 462 Miscellaneous Backstory - Chase Self Storage Facility Backstory - Dr. Stevens Steven's Crew Backstory - Rosita Espinosa Rosita's Group Abraham's Group Backstory - Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria Safe-Zone Kershaw's Group Rick's Group Backstory - The Saviors (Part 1) The Saviors Train Fuel Depot Marauders Backstory - The Saviors (Part 2) The Saviors Megan's Group Backstory - Mirabelle Mirabelle's Camping Group |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story - The Alien Barcelona Extra Story - A Larger World The Saviors